The Life Only Yuuto Knows
by RegisteredAccount
Summary: Yuuto Fujima is known at school as the most respected student. One day he met Koharu, a devil from hell, and was forced to help her in catching Runaway Spirits that hides in girl's hearts. The only way to get the souls out is by making love with the girl so the spirit gets forced out, and he's not allowed to fail or he will lose his head. THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED. Rated MA.
1. Love Makes The World Go Round

**This story is based on Japanese manga known as The World God Only Knows.  
I do not own anything; it belongs to Wakaki Tamiki, creator of The World God Only Knows.  
Rated MA, only for 18+**

* * *

**Netherworld Constitutional Ministry  
Far East Branch**

As the dark red mists floated by, in an unknown area, there was some kind of a circle barrier around a database or something of that sort. It was clear that there were volcanoes near it, because some have erupted smoke and a bit of chunks of lava rocks all around, but none managed to pass through the barrier into the 'database' at all, being all knocked away. Inside the barrier, in the unknown probably-a-database, there were computers and large jars with mysterious creepy spirits inside, all begging for freedom. In one certain room, a large one too, there were many unknown creatures typing something high-technological and notifying each other of certain things.

"What! The capture rate is still 3%?" a male voice yelled out in an unbelieving tone. It had come from what seemed to be a tall hooded figure, with skeleton arms. He quickly slapped a girl with a robe that looked as if it had magical powers, causing her to fall down. Rising up, the girl rubbed her head and gave a death glare at him. Pretending that she didn't do that at all, she sighed and said, "The buddy's fate is unknown...".

The others were a bit confused, but after that she added, "The Runaway Spirit in Europe is currently..." she started, but was cute off when a very tiny and short cloaked figure came to the scene, wearing a weird yet cute skull mask, yelling, "Kick your buddy's ass and make him work!" Judging by the voice, one could assume it was a female, though most would think she was a male at first. She was banging both her skeleton hands on her 'work desk' as if claiming an 'OBJECTION!'

The moment she did that, however, the door to the room was opened by a girl with long yellow shining hair, and the same translucent pink robe the other girl had had. She was wearing magenda clothes apparently, and some kind of metal leg-armor or plate and a different and weird type of sandals. For some reason, she was wielding a brown broom that was a bit taller than her in total size. Panting hard, she yelled as loud as she could, a "Sorry I'm late!"

**New Runaway Spirit Squad Member  
"Murakami Koharu [300+]"**

One of the workers there saw it, and was quite surprised yet calm. He sweat dropped, and yelled at her, "Koharu! What's with that broomstick!" He breathed in and added, "How long do you intend to act like a janitor!"

"Waah, but without this, I can't calm down..." she complained.

The small skull female, cloaked with her same black hood, stood up on her chair.

**Chief of Spiritual Countermeasures  
"Dokurou Skull [300+]"**

She sighed and sweat dropped. "This is the end of hell..." she started, also making Koharu sweat drop. "A janitor becoming part of the Runaway Spirit Squad."

Koharu was quite a bit embarrassed with herself, and quickly replied, "I- I'll do my best!" Then, her face went from embarrassed red to curious normal. "Speaking of which, Chief Dokurou..." she began, catching the cloaked female's attention. "... is there really a human like that?" she asked. Pausing a while as if embarrassed the others might get the wrong idea, she started blushing a bit. "A human who, no matter what he does, would be respected by all?" she finished.

Chuckling quietly, Dokurou nodded. "There is." she claimed. "His name is..." she started, and as if fire suddenly started burning under her face, the skull mark on her face became a very scary view for most of the worker skeletons there. "**_Yuuto Fujima!_**" Banging her hand on her desk, she pointed her right hand at Koharu. "There is no better buddy than this!" she exclaimed. Taking in a deep breath, she continued, "Start by finding this man!"

As if in a 'Roger!' position, Koharu smiled. "Yes, sir!" she stated, somehow depressing Dokurou, although that maybe be due to the fact that she called her a 'sir' even though everyone knows she was a ma'am. "Murakami Koharu, now departing to suppress Runaway Spirits!"

Dokurou laughed with joy, and when she stopped laughing, she turned to her. "Oh," she started, "and send me a souvenir from Human World." Taking a moment to think, she thought of one. "A Billy Blanks DVD should do it." Dokurou told Koharu.

"... Are you still planning to lose more weight?"

* * *

**A/N: Billy Blanks is the creator of Tae Bo and sells fitness videos.**

* * *

**Maijima High School Academy  
Classroom 2-B**

In a normal school academy building, in the class of 2-B students, there was some teaching going on. A teacher with a long-sleeved shirt, wearing a smaller shirt inside, was knocking a piece of long chalk softly on the board. She was wearing a collar that somehow looked dangerous as if it was a guillotine collar. For some reason, most teachers say that her fashion style 'tempts' the other students. She also had a streak of black hair string rushing diagonally across her face and wore red lipstick.

**Maijima High School 2-B Homeroom Teacher  
"Yuri Nikaidō [22]"**

"So, what is the answer to this question?" she asked the whole class. The first hand to raise was a normal, un-muscular and un-skinny hand, looking desperate to answer, shouting "I know, Miss Nikaido! I know the answer!" As she sighed at the sight of only that specific hand raising, she had no choice other than to let the smartest kid answer. "Alright, what's the answer, Yuuto?" she repeated.

As the owner of the hand raised, we could see that he had grey spiky hair, and looked smart.

* * *

**A/N: Imagine a grey-haired Hayate from Hayate the Combat Butler.**

* * *

**Maijima High School 2-B Student  
"Yuuto Fujima"**

Yuuto Fujima was the smartest student in the class, who answered most of the questions that would be asked. He didn't look too rough or bony, but was smiling a smile that made most happy or proud of him. As he started explaining his answer, many looked upon him; jealous faces, excited faces, surprised faces, and much more. Some were even proud of him, even though they sucked worse than him.

"Very good, Yuuto. You may sit down now." the teacher replied, smiling a bit.

*-.-.-.-.-*  
Yuuto's POV

As class ended, all of us walked out into the hallway to the canteen to buy something to eat. Those who didn't just grabbed a home-made lunch out of their bag packs, started eating them and talked with the others. Those people includes me, by the way.

My name is Yuuto Fujima, but most prefer to call me 'Yuuto', which I'm fine with. I was born on the 6th of June, at the time of 11:29 PM, thirty-fifth second. Currently, I am 17 years old. My height is 174cm, and I weight 53kg. I'm good at practically all subjects.

Did I forgot to tell you? I'm basically the pure genius in my class. I'm... well, not interested in anything at all. Sure, I may be smart, but what I really want to do is to be able to help the whole world; to turn all the frowns into smiles, to entertain people or make them happy, to take care of those who are rejected. That's my goal; to be able to help the Earth.

I don't mind having a girlfriend, really. It's just that many boys say that girlfriends are stupid and disgusting. I disagree with them, but I didn't show it; girls are humans, just like us. They have feelings like us, too! But if I told the boys that, they would think I'm a 'romantic' type. And I don't really want that, do I? Of course not. Now, after eating, I'm walking down the hallways, thinking about some random things I liked to do, but-

"YUTOOO!"

Looking behind, I saw a girl waving towards me. I was going to start walking towards her, but I found it unnecessary as she started running my path instead- wait... is she going to stop at all? ... Uh-oh... OH CRAP!

_Da-Da-Da-Da-_

_BAM!_

_CRASH!_

Ano, that hurts... Getting myself up, I saw all my stuff fallen on the ground; my books! I quickly grabbed one of them to see if it was okay; a few of the pages were half-torn. "Ack, my notebooks!" I yelled with a bit hint of sadness in my voice; of course you'd be sad when someone crashed into you and torn a bit of your notebook pages.

The girl got up and put one of her hands in a way that looked like the 'good morning/namasate' greeting of India, while the other just scratched the back of her head. "Sorry, sorry!" she apologized. "I ran too fast and couldn't hit the brakes!" she added.

**Maijima High School 2-B Student  
"Ayumi Takahara [17]"**

This girl is Ayumi Takahara, aged 17 currently. She's in the Sports Club, and is planning to join some relay competition, but I think she's over-practicing a bit... at least she could've practiced later, but who could blame her for that? She's practically innocent.

"Hit the brakes? You're not driving a car, you know..." I lectured. I was about to add some more when she cut me out.

"Blablabla, whatever. Can you clean the roof today?" she asked. Clean the roof? Hmm... oh yeah, both Ayumi and I were assigned to clean the roof today! Well, since Ayumi is quite busy with her job, I can't blame her... again.

"I'm really occupied with my club activities, you see..." she started, but I already knew that.

"Umm, sure." I replied.

"Thanks, Yuuto!" she thanked me, and as I turned around to tell her something, all I see was nothing. On the ground where she once stood, however, was a broom for cleaning the roof and the note, 'All Yours' with a heart besides it.

Sigh... I could tell it would be a long day.

**Maijima High School Academy  
Rooftop**

To be honest, the 'rooftop' of the school doesn't really look like a rooftop to me. It looks more like a garden, but who knows? Maybe it was just how they wanted to design it. As I used the broom Takahara gave me to sweep away the leaves, I couldn't help but felt useful.

Feeling tired, I decided to sit down on one bench and took out my mini-laptop I had been keeping secretly with me. My other had told me to keep it in case of emergencies, and since there was no 'ring-ring' feature and just shakes itself instead, I can ask the teacher to allow me to go to the toilet and then I'll find out what's up.

On the screen, it says;

_1 Unread Messages_

Hmm... quite a bit off, if you ask me. It's only one, so it shouldn't be 'Messages', but rather, it should be 'Message'. Ah well, it's just a mini-laptop, seriously. Me and my normal self.

But what was weirder was how the laptop didn't shook at all when I got this 'unread message'. Whenever Mom sent one, it would've shook, but this one didn't... must've been a mistake.

I clicked the 'Open' tab to open the message and was met with a weird yet daring message.

_To: Yuuto Fujima_

_I have heard rumors that you are respected by all and a very kind-heart person. I have also heard that you'd be willing to accept any favors and complete them. That is a bit exaggerating to me, but if it is true, then I would like to ask you of a favor. If you are willing to accept my request, please click the 'Reply' button below._

_REPLY_

_PS: If you aren't really what I heard, then don't ever press the button._

_-Dokurou Skull_

I felt weird whenever I read this message. It just feels... creepy. But who is this guy, or girl? And what would this request be? Shrugging without hesitation, I pressed the REPLY button, not knowing I had just ruined my life forever.

Normal POV  
*-.-.-.-.-*

The moment Yuuto pressed the button, a bolt of lighting mixed with strange white clouds struck the spot in front of him, blasting him into a nearby tree. Groaning in pain, the boy got up and was shocked to see the most impossible nonsensical scene ever; he saw a girl, which was in fact Murakami Koharu, floating in front of him in a... seductive pose. Almost going to nosebleed, he had to cover his nose and pushed it hard, as if threatening it not to nosebleed.

Koharu did the same pose she did to Dokurou before she left, and smiled with her eyes closed. "Thank you for accepting the contract, Fuji-sama!" she thanked, much to Yuuto's confusion. "Let us proceed, to capture the Runaway Spirits!"

Before the confused teen could even ask what just happened, Koharu grabbed his arm and flew up into the sky at the speed of Mach 10.

"Wh- Whoaa!" he screamed all the way while he was being 'teen-napped'.

**Maijima High School Academy  
Classroom 2-B**

As the female devil looked out the window, Yuuto felt scared and thought he was dreaming; he was not. _Wh-What was that? Did... did we just fly?_, he kept thinking to himself. Koharu, who was currently looking out of the window, was muttering something he didn't understand. "I got a response from a wide range search..." she told herself, touching that skull-mask on her head, the same one that Dokurou was wearing. "Next, I should run a precision and run a... was it... an individual search?"

_... Alright, alright... everything will be okay,_ the teen told himself. Breathing in and out, he turned to Koharu and started. "Let's sort things out first... who are you?" he asked with a face that would make everyone think that he was a delinquent for sure.

The girl turned towards him and greeted in a happy way, "My name is Murakami Koharu, but please just call me Koharu! I'm a devil sent from hell as part of Runaway Spirit Squad!"

_... What the heck..._ Yuuto thought to himself, while imagining a picnic that consists of three old men, one asking, "_Ho ho, what the heck is this tea called?_" and another commenting, "_It truly is elegant..._"

The teen walked towards the exit of the classroom, making a false statement that he had to go home, even though he knew today he had the English Society Club to work in this week. Before he could leave though, Koharu grabbed his arm and told him, "Please be careful!"

Everything seemed to stop in their tracks when Koharu whispered to him, "You might lose your head." His eyes widened as his hands reached up to his neck, where, instead of feeling his soft skin, he felt metal. "My head?" he asked himself. After touching the metal for a while, he asked the devil, "Wh-What's with this collar?" He had to admit; now Koharu really looked like a demon to him.

"Fuji-sama, you've made a contract with a devil." she said calmly, as if it was a normal thing. He looked at her confusingly, not understanding her. "You received the contract papers, right?" she added. He was still confused. "From Chief Dokurou." she reminded him, and all the memories flew through his head; from when he opened the letter, to this moment where Koharu was talking to him.

_A- Ack, that message!_, he realized. "A contract with hell is very serious," she continued, "so please be careful. If you can't fulfill the contract, or breach it without approval..." she paused. Taking in a deep breath, she sighed and started shaking a bit.

_**"That collar will activate and take off your head."**_

By now, Yuuto was staring into space; chop off his head, seriously? What kind of collar does that? No one would believe it, but since this is a devil after all, he had no choice but to believe her. "F- Further more, after that, your head will..." before she could finished, she screamed out loud. "KYAH! I can't say it!"

Yuuto, who now had no control of himself, screamed at her, "Say it! What happens after that!" while he sweat dropped. As he tried to yank off the collar, he yelled, "D-Don't screw with me! T-Take it off!" he demanded.

Koharu, who was calm, just told him, "It's okay. It'll come off once we capture the Runaway Spirits!"

"Runaway... What the heck are those?" the teen asked. But after that, her 'skull mask' started flashing red inside the eyes.

_Doro-doro-doro-doro-doro!_

"I- It's close!" Koharu screamed, and looked outside the window. Suddenly, she crept away and started sweeping the area, cleaning and polishing it. After she finished, "Fuji-sama, over here! I've cleaned it for you!" she said, earning a sweat drop from Yuuto. She pushed the teen near the window and showed him. "That field down there! There is a Runaway Spirit there!" she exclaimed. She pointed to a girl that he recognized very well.

"And so..." Ayumi said, talking to someone else on the fields track.

"That girl in the front! I can clearly see its aura!" Koharu added.

"Th-That's..." Yuuto paused. Then he changed. "Wh-What is this Runaway Spirit thing?" he asked himself, but the devil heard him.

"A Runaway Spirit," she started, "is the soul of an evil being that has escaped from hell. Evil beings are evil beings, even in death!" she stopped and breathed in. Exhaling, she saw that Yuuto is currently understanding her. "They broke through their confines of hell to spread their evil on the surface once again!" she finished. "It's extremely difficult to catch these spirits," she added, "because they choose to hide in a unique place..." Koharu's voice started fading away. She looked at Ayumi and sighed. "A gap within the heart. That is where they hide!"

"... A gap... in the heart?" the grey-haired boy asked with confusion. "Then there is no way to capture them, right?" he asked, although was surprised to hear himself believing her story.

"That's where a human 'buddy' comes into play!" Koharu explained. "If the gap in the heart is filled, the Runaway Spirit loses its place to stay and comes out!" Making a punching sign, twisting the punch, she smiled and exclaimed, "Love is the best way to fill a gap in the heart!", which made Yuuto spit out air from his mouth (as if he spat out something he was drinking). "Using your power, please fill the gap in that girl's heart!" she requested.

"Wai- Wait wait!" the boy spat out, shaking his hands 'no'. "You're telling me to make her fall in love with me?" he asked, pushing Koharu against the wall.

She fiddled with her fingers, as if embarrassed. "Eh, yeah... You'd have to, well... _mate_ with the target..." she told him, shyly.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT!" he screamed. "L-Look, I don't want to have a girlfriend, got that! Now terminate the contract!" he demanded.

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that..." Koharu replied sadly, bowing twice. "The contract binds us both... if the buddy dies, then the devil's head will be chopped off as well." she finished. Fearing for his fate, and definitely not for her fate, Yuuto had no choice but to help her (again). But about this mate thing... was it right to do it? They were just 17 year old, and now he had to find a way to make love with Ayumi? It's not good to have sex early at this age, but for the sake of his precious head, he had to do it... Had to have sex with Ayumi...

Blasphemy.

**Maijima High School Academy  
Track Fields**

"I'm done warming up!" Ayumi exclaimed. The other people practicing smiled at her. "Shall we start practicing?" one girl asked, though she was tired from warming up already.

As Koharu and Yuuto sat on the stone stairs outside, they tried to come up with a plan to get closer to Ayumi. But since Koharu was, well... silly, she decided to mess around. "Maybe I should try to make them look cuter... This way, Fuji-sama would definitely want to fall for them!" she exclaimed.

"... Yeah right." Yuuto said, obviously having heard everything.

Suddenly, with a snap of fingers, all the girls on the fields track had their shorts changed into bloomers, for some reason.

"WHA-WHA-WHAT!" Yuuto exclaimed, turning red. He turned to Koharu. "WHATDIDYOUDO!" he exclaimed again.

"I used my Celestial Robe to change their appearances!" she explained. "If it's just what's on the outside, even I can change that. she finished. Then, holding up a begging pose, she turned to the teen. "But only Fuji-sama can change what's on the inside! I have faith in you!" she said, begging him to get the spirit out of Ayumi.

Unable to resist the puppy eyes, he finally gave in for real.

**Maijima High School Academy  
Track Fields (6:30 PM)**

As Yuuto arrived at the Track Fields, he saw his target and knew that his plan worked; Ayumi Takahara was waiting for him. The moment he stepped closer, she turned around and recognized him immediately. "Hey, Yuuto... what's with you lately..." she asked, depressed. She had apparently injured her leg, by tripping over a hurdle by accident. Before that, Yuuto had tried to cheer her on many times, embarrassing him and her herself.

As she held up a fruit basket, the teen boy immediately knew it was the one he had left in Ayumi's room that she had stayed at the nurse room at school. She didn't look so happy, however. "Why did you give me this!" she demanded an answer, holding the basket up.

"... I just thought that if you ate, then you'd recover soon and will be able to participate in the competition tomorrow." was the reply he got. His face met with an apple, Ayumi began throwing more at him.

"Are you kidding! Look at my leg; you think I'd be able to recover that fast?" she asked sarcastically.

"Of course I do." Yuuto replied. "... because you're not really injured." he added.

Ayumi started shaking; is this the realy Yuuto she knew? He's becoming even more scary now...

"... You wouldn't get such an injury from falling over a hurdle."

"But if you were running at full speed, then of course you'd get injured!" Ayumi objected.

"But you weren't running at full speed." Yuuto countered. "H-How... How do you know!" was the reply he got. He pointed to his left part of his hair. "You're hair wasn't _tied up_." he explained, shocking Ayumi even more. She covered her left part of her hair with her arm, blushing heavily. In fact, she swore she saw steam coming out of her face. "You always tied them when you were serious." he continued. "Were you... planing to trip from the start?" he asked.

"..." Ayumi stayed silence. Dropping the walking stick she had to use, she held the fruit basket preciously to her. "It's... better this way. Now the senpais can participate instead of me..." she began. "It's true; I only got on the team because sensei saw me running fast past them. But whenever I practiced, I couldn't get faster." Now feeling uilty for making her sad, Yuuto bit his lip hard. "It's better if someone like me... wasn't on the team..." she said. "Why can't I run faster" she asked, tears starting to form. "I had been practicing so hard! It's for the best if I get last... it'll be all over..." she declared. Wiping her tears away, she slowly stopped crying.

"... Idiot."

"Huh?" Ayumi asked in confusion, looking at Yuuto. "Wouldn't it be best, if you at least tried?" he asked. Ayumi found no response coming out of her mouth. "If you're worried about rankings... then _you've already placed first in my heart_." he said, making a smile that looked so angelic to the girl.

As if snapping out of trance, she began throwing fruits at him again. "Sh-Shut up! It's your fault for cheering weirdly on me like that!" she exclaimed. It was embarrassing, but she had to admit; she actually enjoyed his company. After some time, she stopped throwing the fruits and stared at the present that she had never noticed in the basket;

A new pair of running shoes.

Finally realizing that he wasn't joking, the girl walked up to Yuuto, whose back was facing her and posed as if hiding from the fruit. Surprising the boy, she hugged him tightly, with eyes that looked as if they were forming tears.

"... Yuuto, please be there tomorrow..." she began, "to cheer me..."

Blushing hard, Yuuto replied to her, "S-Sure..." and as both leaned in closer to each other, their lips finally met and their passionate moment began with each other.

As the aura surrounding Ayumi started fading as slowly as possibly, bit by bit, they found themselves taking a liking to each other's lips and began to pull each other with more power against them. The girl's arms wrapped around his back, sliding on and off constantly, while the boy's left arm wrapped around her waist and his right arm pushed Ayumi's head tighter to his. Releasing their mouths, they stared at each other for a while and went back to connecting their lips again.

Sucking air out of their lips, Ayumi didn't know why she did it but she slid her tongue forward and licked Yuuto's lips; opening his mouth to allow her to enter, she slid them inside and started tasting the whole cavern in his mouth. Licking every bit of saliva off, their tongues met and they played with them for a while, from twisting their tongues around each other to sucking tongues from one mouth to another constantly. Their moment paused for a while, as they took a while for breathing in air. Falling back on his back, Yuuto now found himself under Ayumi's body; locking their lips with lust again, the girl's hands started unbuttoning Yuuto's uniform. As he did the same to her uniform, one by one the buttons slipped through the holes on the uniform, exposing their skin to one another and disposing more of the aura surrounding the now half-naked girl.

Grinding her soft breasts with his chests, they parted their wet caverns from each other and swapped positions; Yuuto was now on top of Ayumi. He went down to her breasts and groped it, Ayumi enjoying his soft hands on her chests. Squeezing them, Yuuto brought his head lower and began sucking on the nipples, his right hand playing with her right breast; the girl moaned and moaned after what seemed to be hours, wanting him as much as possible. "Unghhh, k-keep going! I... want, y-you..." she begged him, not wanting her sweet glorious moment with him to stop at all.

Finally erected, both her nipples hardened and Yuuto stopped sucking them, but licked them and teased them with his tongue instead, receiving moans of pleasure from the girl. Bringing his head down further, his hands reached Ayumi's skirt and started removing them; her foot started kicking away his pants off, to remove them.

Taking off their underwear and panties, Yuuto can see that Ayumi's clit was wet; he could even smell the scent of the sweet nectar she had produced. With one hand stretching the opening to Ayumi's entrance, his right hand formed two fingers and he thrust them right inside her, causing her to shriek a scream of pain mixed with pleasure. Thrusting them in and out of her, he repeated the process while Ayumi kept on shrieking and telling him not to stop.

Reaching her limit, she screamed, "Y-Yuuto! I-I'm cumming! A-Agh!" she yelled, releasing her liquid right through the teen's fingers onto his face. Licking them out, he noted to himself that she tasted a bit sour, but mostly sweet. Taking his fingers off, he leaned forward closer to her clit and began sucking on it, sometimes using his tongue to lick the inside area. Wanting to feel more, Ayumi pushed the teen's head further and deeper into her wet cave, him licking it more and more and sucking the liquid all out of her.

Reaching her climax again, she spewed them onto his tongue, whom he licked them back. More of the aura disappeared, suggesting that the Runaway Spirit was weakening.

Stopping right there, he removed his tongue and head from her spot. She pushed the boy down and lied on his chest, grinding her naked breasts with his chest, giving him a good feeling. Her hand shot up to his manhood, rubbing it seductively. Putting her mouth over the tip of the penis, she started sucking and spilling saliva all over it; her hands went to rub the saliva-covered spot. Releasing her grip, she went to the balls and started sucking them too. Licking them and nipping on them, saliva was spilled all over both's body.

Deciding to get serious, Ayumi pulled Yuuto on top of her. He sat softly on her legs, and as he adjusted his manhood to the correct angle, Ayumi begged, "P-Please don't stop... I-I want this, Yuuto... I need you, so please give me this! Don't hesitate!"

Nodding in understand, he pushed his manhood through slowly into her, a bit guilty as he heard Ayumi's cry of pain, but snapped back to reality after remembering what Ayumi told him. Pushing through her barrier, he thrusted his manhood in and out slowly, so that his 'first time' wouldn't be rushed.

Moaning from the enjoyable pleasured pain she got, she begged him to go faster and faster, in which he did. Going at a faster pace, both were sweating over each other's body; she tightly clutched onto Yuuto and brought him down and up to make sure he doesn't stop. As the pressure increased, both were at the limit; they were going to climax.

"A-Agh! A-Ayumi, I'm going to-!" Yuuto started, but was interrupted by Ayumi when she commanded him, "Just release them! I- I need you inside m-me!"

Releasing their holds, both climaxed at the same time and their cum clashed into each side, merging into one whole side. Half were reflected back into Ayumi's clit, flowing through her while the rest spilled onto both's body, mostly on Yuuto. A spiritual gas flew out of Ayumi's clit, revealing a ghastly creature that looked creepy but somehow like a stupid person with a sandbag covering the head.

As it flew out, trying desperately to find another target's heart to enter, Koharu jumped out of nowhere with a large jar, and caught the spirit inside it thus trapping it. As it cried tears of torture, she was quite glad yet embarrassed to have actually watched a sex scene in real life in front of her.

The two teens licked off the liquid that had spilled onto their bodies; half were sent back into Ayumi's body, flowing through her veins. Almost beginning to forget the memories of the conquest, the female teen felt sleepy all of a sudden and soften her grip on Yuuto. Letting go of him, she fell unconscious, letting Yuuto go.

"... F-Finally..." he muttered, still blushing crimson scarlet. Getting himself dressed, he wondered if she was going to become pregnant or not because of him, but Koharu later explained to him that after the spirit comes out, it takes the cells that make the target pregnant out of the target too. Blowing a sigh of relief, he wished he wouldn't have to do this again.

*-.-.-.-.-*  
Yuuto's POV

After that, Ayumi participated in the competition... and won spectacularly. "Fu fu fu, how was that!" she laughed as our class cheered on for her. As I walked to her, I held out my right hand to her.

"Takahara," I started, "... congratulations."

Both of us were blushing a bit, though she didn't know why _she_ was, Ayumi held out her hand and shook my hands, smiling. "... Thanks, Yuuto!"

And that moment was one moment I might not ever forget. As Miss Nikaido walked into the room, she yelled, "Alright! We'll begin the morning homeroom."

... Come to think of it, where did she go?

_"Fuji-sama! I really admire you! You truly are the god of conquest! I'll be following you from now on! I'll finish making the arrangements!"_

Those were the last words that Koharu had said to me. Arrangements... What's that supposed to mean?

Suddenly, the class was in an uproar of shock, as if they had seen something unbelievable. Geez, they're disturbing my time of studying from my book! Someone suddenly patted my back hard, asking me, "Hey, Yuuto! What's that?"

Before I had time to ask what he meant or anything, another patted me on the back hard and asked me, "Where've you been keeping something like that?"

I looked to the middle of the board, and I was totally shocked to see a familiar person;

"My name is Koharu Fujima, and I'll be transferring here today!" the evil introduced normally, as if she really was my sister. "Please be good to me and my big brother Yuuto!"

In my mind I was thinking, "OI-OI-OI! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS SETUP!"


	2. A Devil Of A Sister

******This story is based on Japanese manga known as The World God Only Knows.  
I do not own anything; it belongs to Wakaki Tamiki, creator of The World God Only Knows. I only created the characters I own for fun, I do not intend on owning them at all. But it's still mine, though.  
Rated MA, only for 18+.**

* * *

**Flag .002:  
****I'm You're Little Sister Even If I'm A Demon  
[A Devil Of A Sister]**

* * *

_Previously on TLOYK (**T**he **L**ife **O**nly **Y**uuto **K**nows)..._

My name is Yuuto Fujima. I'm a 17 years old high school boy, and am very smart at studies; for many years, I've lived in the world of books. Without knowing it, I became a genius student... and thus, I was dubbed as the God of Knowledge.

I am not interested in anything, as they are just fine with me; in other words, okay-okay.

However!

Everything changed when a girl suddenly appeared from the sky.

At the behest of the girl who claims to be from hell, I was forced to perform an outrageous task.

In order to exorcise an evil spirit that hides in the gaps of the human heart, I had to make a real girl fall in love with me...

... and have sex with them. To make it simple, I had to make them pregnant to get the spirit out; the spirit takes the pregnancy away too, so I won't be the father.

And as if that weren't enough, that girl from hell has transferred into my class and labelled herself as my little sister!

Wha... What the hell is she up to... ?

As every students in my class gathered round her, I could sense the embarrassment that would soon conquer me.

_Chatter-chatter-chatter-_

How rude! Don't they know that I'm trying to read quietly here? Besides, I heard that there's an upcoming test for Maths. But with that girl from hell, nothing will ever be good for me; I'm sure about that.

As Koharu was surrounded, only able to whimper words like "Ah wah wah" and such, others were asking bunch of obvious stuff.

"Wow, so this girl is Yuuto's little sister?P"

"She's so cuuute!"

"You're his little sister, yet you're in the same grade?"

"Is Koharu your real name?"

As questions were being asked every second, one person interrupted.

"Are you reeeally his sister?" a boy asked. He was smiling kind of... mischievously. "You're wasted on the likes of Nerdy Yuuto." he informed; that mentally hurted my mind, but who cares? I bet he was just jealous. As all other girls were hitting him (I don't know why), my 'sister' suddenly interrupted too.

"'The likes of'? How rude! Fuji... My big brother is an amazing person!" she started. "Soon enough... e-every girl in the world will fall in love with my big brother!"

I was totally surprised;

What the chocolate fudge was she saying?

The whole room became quiet as the girls blushed heavily for some reason. And that was the moment all the boys stormed to my desk.

"Pst... Hey Yuuto, just how many girlfriends do you have?"

"You lucky bastards, stealing all the girls from us!"

"Who're you planning to ask out?"

Oh God, save me.

* * *

_After School..._

"STOP FOLLOWING ME," I screamed behind me, "I don't ever want to see you again! You devil!" I added. Behind me, Koharu was wobbling here and there.

"F-Fuji-sama! Please wait for me!" she called, "I still don't know much about the human world!"

I turned to her and pointed directly at her face. "I captured the Runaway Spirit, just like you told me to!" I screamed, "Shouldn't the contract be fulfilled now?" Then I added, "And what's with that sack!" I asked. Placing my hands around the collar on my neck, I exclaimed, "This guillotine collar! Hurry up and remove it!" I demanded.

However, I was really shocked at what she was going to say next; "The contract isn't over yet." I tried my best to say at least a single 'W-What' but failed to do so. "We've only manage to capture one Runaway Spirit." she continues, which meant... which meant that there isn't just one Runaway Spirit. And that meant that... "In this town," she continues, "there are still plenty of Runaway Spirits hiding!"

"H-Hey!" I shout out. "Do you mean to tell me that... that I have to capture every Runaway Spirits in this town?" I ask her.

I could see that Koharu was nervous... or was she? I dunno. "Th-That's why I asked the chief to make a bunch of 'arrangements', so that I can assist Fuji-sama further!" she added. Now _that's_ unfair. "If I'm your sister and attending the same class," she starts again, "then we can be together all the time-" I cut her off.

"Hey, d-don't tell me that you're planning to come to my house as well..." I asked, suddenly knowing the answer to my own question. She's going to say something that proves that she will, she definitely will...

"Don't siblings in this world live together?" she asked innocently. Argh, those stupid puppy eyes... She's not even my sister! "That's why I'm saying you're not my sister!" I yelled at her. "Don't you dare step inside my house!"

* * *

_Yuuto's House - Cafe Nippon_

"My, my! A new friend of yours, Yuuto?" my mom asked. She was a woman who wore a green coat around her white T-Shirt, and has dark-green hair color. Her breast-size is quite small, if I had to say... "Take a seat, dear guests! Take a seat!" she demanded calmly and happily. This is exactly why I don't like my mom that much. She's just too... carefree. Or somethin' like that. My dad? He's, well... he's not in Japan currently. I think he said he was working in South America or something.

"Wow, she looks like a nice mother." Koharu commented, which I am happy to hear... but nevertheless, I tried to push her out of our house. "Get out!"

My mom just grabbed me and said, "Don't act like that, Yuuyuu! She's a friend of yours, isn't she?" Yep, my mom loves to call me Yuuyuu. Which is stupid. I swore I heard that devil girl giggling. ""So what do you need here?" my mom continued, like the usual idiot she is.

"**I am an illegitimate child of your husband.**" Koharu spoke, which made my mom drop a plate to the ground AND me trip on nothing.

My mom was just flushing pink a bit and laughed, "Ho ho ho ho, what an interesting child! Quit it!" 'Ho ho ho'? What is this, Santa Claus time?

Suddenly, I noticed Koharu giving a letter to my mom. "This... is a letter from my deceased mother." Oh shit. Taking the letter away, my mother opened it and started reading it in her mind. "Let's see..." After some time, she dropped the letter and her hair glowed yellow, with energy forming around her. "MWAWARGH!" she screamed, suddenly unleashing an awesome amount of energy, flying up and crashing through the roof house. The last thing I saw her did was fly towards South America.

... Okay, that didn't happen. She just threw the letter at the door _so hard it broke down_. Then she got on her motorcycle, and rode it towards South America... though I should've told her that the airport is the other way. ... Thinking about which, is she even planing to use the airport at all? Koharu must've been scared, 'cause she's shaking currently, pointing to my mother. "She used to be in a biker gang." I simply told her.

"That letter was..." I whispered to her, which she understood. "An intimate letter that the chief forged..." she simply answered. Forgery? What the hell is wrong with HELL?

She's definitely messed up.

* * *

Here I am, at the book store. Currently buying some new notebooks, since a few days ago Ayumi ripped them off by accident. Remember? Brrr, I still remember the time we had sex... Forget it, me.

The problem here, is that Koharu is BOTHERING me on staying with my family. Help me!

"I WON'T ACCEPT THIS!"

Koharu sniffed. "B-But your mother said... that, that we could live together!"

"And my dad's going to get killed by A SUPER SAIYAN!" I quickly countered, except that it was a bit exaggerating. For some reason, she got on her knees and as if begging, she said, "I-I'll do anything! Please let me stay with you, Fuji-sama!" Okay, she really is begging.

"First of all, please don't call me that." I added.

"How about Yuuyuu-sama?"

"... Whatever." I hate this girl. "Second, Living with you... would be _impossible_." Koharu was confused. "First of all, you don't even _have the same blood-type as me!_" I exclaimed. "To be siblings," I continued, "we need to have the same blood-type flowing through our veins. Secondly, we need to have good memories together!"

"... Uhm, okay..." was the reply I got.

"Lastly, _wonichan moe!_ In other words, _love for her brother!_" I finished.

"... Did you force that last part out?" Koharu asked. Heck, no. What is wrong with her? "No." I simply replied. Then I pointed at her. "You KEEP getting me IN trouble!" I started, "I have NO memories WITH you... and we DON'T have the same blood in our bodies!"

_*chomp*_

Suddenly, my finger that was pointing at her was now inside her own mouth, being bitten... YEOWCH! That hurts- Why, was she biting it? I quickly jolted my finger out of her stomach, and damn, it was bleeding with blood coming from the bite-marks. Koharu swallows the blood she had in her mouth, still smiling. "Now we have the same blood in our bodies!" she exclaimed.

I just stared at her silently, quickly bough my stuff and ran away.

* * *

"Time to eat, Yuuyuu!"

Damn, maybe I shouldn't have allowed that devil to call me that. Its annoying. "Yeah, whatever." Closing my notebook, I opened my door to see Koharu standing in front of the door. "Wow! This is your room?" she asks, but I quickly pushed her out of the way; I closed the door in a hurry, so that this devil doesn't get in my room and cause havoc. Who knows? What if she start breeding some dragon-like creatures?

"Aww, I was going to start breeding some dragon-like creatures in your room!" she exclaims. There you have it; perfect prove. "Anyways, casting that aside, what's mom cooking?" I ask her. Mom might be a nuisance, but her cooking is awesome, that'd be what I have to at least admit.

"Mother is busy, so tonight I'll be the one cooking dinner!" she exclaims. I grabbed a cellphone out of my pocket and dialed 911. I started speaking before I even actually pressed the button with the green telephone on it; "Hello police? There's a killer chef in our house-"

I was dragged away when that girl's Celestial Robe grabbed me like a hand. Knowing that I had lost, I was placed on a chair and still wrapped. "What are we having; pasta? Or is it curry?" I ask curiously; at least I hope the food is alright. Koharu for some reason had a surprised expression on her face. "How'd you know? Here it is; it's Pescatori Styx!" she said, handing a dish over to me.

... Honestly, it looked like an angler fish that was brown in color, and some eyeballs inside. Which is creepy. What's worse was that they were _living_; they were making noises like 'Bloogie' and 'Bleeh'. Pain crept through my stomach as she stuffed the horrible disgusting food down my throat...

* * *

I'm currently bathing right now. But still, that food gave me stomach ache, and I just had diarrhea. I'm sure now that Koharu is here, I'll be going to heaven sooner than expected. But I've got to say, she's very desperate in becoming my little sis... and her services are pretty well-prepared, but she just doesn't have enough experiences-

Wait, what am I thinking? Hell no, I'll never like it. If I sold her to other types of demons, I bet I can buy Beelzebub as a slave this way. Just as I was thinking new plans of how to chase her out, the lights were suddenly closed. "Huh? What?" I asked. Trying to find the window curtains, I managed to find the string thingy that opens the curtain when you pull it.

"Aaah! Don't let the light in!" I heard. Was that just me, or was it Koharu's voice? Either way, I opened it...

... and was met face-to-face with Koharu, or naked bodies touching each other.

"WAAAAH!"

I quickly got myself as far as possible from her. "Wh-What are you doing?" I yelled.

"Don't worry! I have a Celestial Robe around me..." she calmly explains. Geez, for a horrible situation, she's surprisingly calm.

"Get away! I'm still angry at you!" I told her. At first confused, I suddenly saw her moving a bit towards me. Now in front of me, she was pushing me against t he walls. "Then... why don't _I calm you?_" she asks. Now it was _MY_ turn to be confused. What was this girl doing-

Oh shit. I hope she doesn't mean... _it._

Suddenly, she leaned in a kissed me right on the lips; is she serious? If she wants to be a sister, what kind of a frickin' sister kisses her own brother on the lips?

To make things worse, she won't let go of me. Somehow finding myself to enjoy her taste, I unluckily returned the kiss. F*ck this shit, I can't believe I'm going along with her; if I'm correct, this will probably lead both of us to... brrr, sex. It's a good thing my mother's 'busy' job is chasing her own husband. She probably won't be home until two days later, if she really did make it to dad.

Departing our mouths like boats departing from ports, she looked straight at my face. "If we're going to calm you down, then..."

"Then what?" I asked her curiously, though I know what's going to happen.

... "Want to have sex?"


End file.
